Storytelling
by Satai Nad
Summary: Etre scénariste à Hollywood peut parfois vous réserver des surprises, surtout quand vous côtoyez un immense comédien, rendu célèbre par un rôle. A trop avoir de l'imagination, on peut en payer le prix. Bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension.
1. Chapter 1

_**En compulsant mes vieilles archives, je suis tombée sur ce texte que je n'ai jamais publié sur FFNET, mais sur mon blog à l'époque où j'en tenais un. Ecrit il y a une dizaine d'années, je pense, j'ai envie de vous le faire partager. Je le qualifierai d'indéfinissable…**_

oooOOOooo

_Qui n'a pas rêvé un jour de rencontrer son idole ? En règle générale, tout se passe de manière idyllique. Pourtant, il est des circonstances comme des hommes : elles sont imprévisibles. Ce récit - purement fictif - s'inscrit dans la lignée du "Portrait de Dorian Gray". Entre cauchemar et réalité, à trop désirer quelque chose, il faut faire attention à ce que l'on obtient._

_Amis écrivains et lecteurs, ne l'oubliez jamais._

_Bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension…_

oooOOOooo

1

oooOOOooo

L'Océan Pacifique semble s'embraser sous les feux rougeoyants du soleil couchant de cette fin d'été. Sur la plage, quelques rares joggers trottinent encore, profitant du vent plus frais qui s'est levé avec la marée. Dans le ciel, les mouettes se livrent à d'ultimes arabesques avant de disparaître. Tout est calme, presque parfait. C'est l'heure où chacun prend conscience du cycle incessant des vagues déferlantes, de la légère brise du soir chargée d'iode, caressante comme une amante. Allongée sur une chaise longue sur la terrasse en teck, la jeune femme profite des dernières lueurs du jour en sirotant un cocktail sans alcool et laisse échapper un soupir de contentement. Ça a été une longue journée de travail.

Elle est à plus de dix mille kilomètres de son pays et pourtant, jamais elle ne s'est sentie autant à sa place en cet endroit. Curieuse sensation. Il lui a fallu venir dans le monde de l'éphémère, dans "l'usine à rêves" comme on appelle Los Angeles, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle est finalement dans son élément. A force de travail, elle est devenue une pièce du puzzle, insignifiante et importante à la fois.

Que de chemin parcouru depuis son arrivée! Elle n'en mesure pas tout à fait l'ampleur. Par défi, elle avait tout quitté, laissant derrière elle la grisaille parisienne, sa famille, ses amis et son travail pour tout recommencer et faire ce qu'elle avait le plus envie : écrire et vivre de sa plume. Le travail était tout ce qui comptait au départ. Beaucoup de frustrations, d'angoisse et au bout du compte un premier scénario qui a trouvé preneur… On lui a alors dit 'Il y a quelque chose. Vous avez de la chance…' Elle a répondu : 'la chance n'a rien à voir là dedans, c'est uniquement une question de volonté et de travail.' Avoir foi en soi, c'est le plus important. C'est comme ça qu'on peut se donner à fonds et progresser.

Bien sûr, elle n'en serait probablement pas là où elle en est si elle n'avait pas bénéficié d'un coup de pouce du destin. Tout ça n'a pas commencé sur un coup de tête. Elle avait des amis à Los Angeles et à San Francisco. Elle savait vers quoi elle allait, elle savait ce qu'elle devrait affronter et surmonter. Pour ça, son côté pragmatique l'a bien aidé. Elle avait envie de s'insérer, de faire partie du rêve. Et même si au départ, elle a été regardée comme une bête curieuse ou considérée avec scepticisme, elle a su s'accrocher. Pour s'en sortir, elle ne pouvait que compter sur son travail d'écriture. Ce pour quoi elle avait tout lâché. Un pari insensé et audacieux. Avec en tête une seule obsession et un adage : "Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien."

Et elle est là ce soir, à attendre l'homme avec lequel elle doit faire les dernières mises au point sur le script, parce que son statut lui donne un droit de regard sur ce qu'elle écrit. En temps normal, elle aurait protesté contre cette intervention, mais heureusement il connaît son affaire et est de bon conseil. En fait, c'est chez lui qu'elle se trouve à présent. La cuisinière l'a accueillie. Elle est habituée à la présence de la jeune femme maintenant. Cela fait un mois qu'elle travaille avec son patron deux fois par semaine. Elle s'est installée dans le salon et la cuisinière lui a préparé un cocktail avant de partir.

Le soleil disparaît à l'horizon. La jeune scénariste rentre dans le salon. Elle est toujours étonnée devant son agencement particulier. Dans un coin trône un piano à queue noir majestueux, un coûteux Steinway & Sons, la seule fierté de son propriétaire. Près de l'immense baie vitrée qui s'ouvre sur la terrasse et l'océan se trouve une lunette d'astronomie tournée vers un point précis dans le ciel… Orion... L'objet est imposant, solide, attirant mais il n'est pas question d'y toucher. Il est réglé précisément. Il y a très peu de meubles dans cette pièce qui respire le calme et le travail. Le style est délibérément anglais. Quelques lithographies et des tableaux sur les murs d'une blancheur immaculée, attestent que le propriétaire des lieux à des goûts classiques en matière d'art. Il y a peu d'objets dans cette maison d'une manière générale. L'homme a su rester simple malgré sa fortune considérable. Dans un coin, la bibliothèque attire irrémédiablement l'attention par son éclectisme et sa taille. On y trouve des ouvrages scientifiques, philosophiques, psychologiques, historiques, des romans dans tous les genres littéraires, beaucoup de pièces de théâtre classiques et modernes, des tonnes de scénarii annotés et des partitions à peine lisibles tellement l'écriture est petite et nerveuse. Près de la cheminée strictement ornementale, un grand canapé confortable vous tend les bras si l'envie vous prend de vous y allonger. La chaîne hi-fi et la télévision dernier cri se fondent discrètement dans le décor. Pas de tapis au sol, juste un parquet acajou jalousement entretenu qui craque agréablement lorsqu'on marche. L'ensemble est très "cosy", tout y est fait pour s'y sentir bien, un véritable havre de paix pour un voyageur infatigable.

La jeune femme consulte sa montre. Neuf heures et demi. Son compagnon ne devrait plus tarder. Il fait à présent nuit dehors et elle allume la veilleuse, puis s'installe dans le canapé. Elle allume l'ordinateur portable qui ne la quitte plus. Elle a encore des modifications à apporter au scénario et elle consulte ses fiches. Elle travaille à l'américaine, avec des tas de listes et des mémos. Elle s'est rendu compte de leurs importances pour ses correspondants, surtout à l'heure du courrier électronique. Elle s'absorbe dans la rédaction d'une nouvelle note en vue d'une prochaine réunion avec le producteur lorsqu'elle entend le parquet craquer derrière elle. Malgré elle, elle sourit : elle ne l'a pas entendu rentrer, il a toujours cette façon féline de se déplacer sans bruit. Elle se retourne et aperçoit sa silhouette dans l'ombre.

"Bonsoir Tony."

Il ne lui répond pas et elle ne s'en formalise pas. Il doit prendre connaissance de son courrier. Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle retourne vers son travail. Elle l'entend marcher dans son dos et chercher quelque chose.

"La journée a été bonne?"

"Mmm…"

"Je termine de rédiger mes notes et on peut commencer à travailler si vous voulez…"

"Ok."

Il quitte la pièce. Elle se replonge dans le passage qu'elle doit développer _… Hannibal Lecter surgit derrière Clarice Starling et la ceinture. La jeune femme se débat d'abord, puis s'arrête lorsqu'elle sent le tranchant de la lame d'un couteau contre sa gorge… "Ne m'obligez pas à en faire usage, Agent Starling." "Vous n'oseriez pas!" "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela, Clarice?" "Le jeu… vous me voulez vivante pour continuer à jouer…" "Peut-être que je ferai quelque chose de vous finalement… vous commencez à comprendre…" "Lâchez-moi!" "Pas si vite… après tout, j'ai remporté cette manche… Il me semble que le vainqueur a droit à une récompense, non?" Clarice se tait. Hannibal Lecter s'amuse à la déstabiliser. "… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous demander?… Une petite idée, Clarice?"…_

Un fracas dans la pièce adjacente interrompt sa réflexion.

"Tony ? Ça va?

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Rien."

Monosyllabique… Elle n'insiste pas. Il ne semble pas de bonne humeur ce soir mais elle connaît son caractère : aussi changeant que le temps en mars... Elle garde donc son optimisme. Mieux vaut cependant qu'elle ne s'attarde pas. Elle l'entend revenir dans le salon et s'approcher d'elle.

"On va pouvoir s'y mettre. J'ai fini tout de…"

Une main s'abat brutalement sur sa bouche et tire sa tête en arrière. Elle a le réflexe de se débattre en protestant. Une forte odeur d'éther envahit ses sens et lui donne envie de vomir. Elle commence à paniquer, incapable de se débarrasser de son assaillant. Ses idées se brouillent bien qu'elle essaie de se focaliser sur le bras de l'homme dont elle ne distingue pas les traits dans la pénombre. Peine perdue. Elle n'a bientôt plus de forces et finalement, elle glisse dans l'inconscience sans même s'en rendre compte…

… _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

2

oooOOOooo

Mal à la tête… mal à la tête… C'est la première pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit. Et puis cette sensation que tout son corps pèse une tonne. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Ouvrir les yeux lui semble une tâche insurmontable… Mal à la tête… Respirer profondément, ça va aller mieux… C'est ça. Elle entend un gémissement et réalise que c'est elle qui l'a émis. Bon sang, elle n'est jamais malade. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour être dans un état pareil? Elle arrive finalement à ouvrir les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement. Sa vision brouillée lui donne envie de vomir.

Puis la jeune femme sent quelque chose de frais sur son front. Cela lui fait indéniablement du bien. Elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux et essaie de focaliser son regard. Elle est obligée de cligner tellement c'est flou autour d'elle. Il y a quelqu'un à côté du lit. Elle fait encore un effort et arrive à discerner une jeune femme debout près d'elle. Grande, mince, les cheveux noirs, un visage anodin sans traces de maquillage, elle ne lui est pas familière.

La jeune scénariste essaie de changer de position. Sans succès. Surprise, elle lève la tête vers ses bras et se rend compte que ses poignets sont attachés. Elle ne peut pas bouger. Elle tire sur ses liens mais rien à faire. Tout à fait éveillée à présent, elle regarde l'inconnue qui l'observe sans un mot.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Détachez-moi!"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit sage."

"Mais qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Bon sang, détachez-moi!"

La porte s'ouvre et un homme entre. La jeune femme pousse un soupir de soulagement en le reconnaissant.

"Tony… C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi je suis attachée ?"

Il ignore ces questions et s'approche de l'inconnue qu'il enlace par la taille. La jeune femme allongée sur le lit les regarde avec étonnement. L'homme s'adresse finalement à sa mystérieuse compagne, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

"Tout va bien ?"

Elle hoche la tête et lui sourit en guise de réponse. La jeune femme les observe tous les deux alternativement, en essayant de comprendre, puis l'observe, lui particulièrement. Elle côtoie Anthony Hopkins depuis plus d'un mois, et jamais elle ne l'a vu aussi… elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… en tout cas, elle voit quelque chose en lui qui la met mal à l'aise. Elle essaie d'attirer son attention en l'implorant du regard. Elle repose sa question.

"Tony, pourquoi est-ce que je suis attachée ?"

Il se tourne vers elle et elle croise un regard noisette indifférent et froid… C'est un véritable choc parce que jamais il ne l'a regardée comme cela. Elle est aussi étonnée de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle suppose qu'il a mis des lentilles, mais pourquoi ?

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos yeux ?"

"Rien."

Sa voix. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, qu'elle n'arrive pas à remettre. Totalement désemparée et à court d'idées, elle observe en silence le couple enlacé à ses côtés, cette étrangère et Tony. Et tout à coup, elle pouffe de rire : une pensée incongrue vient de lui traverser l'esprit. _C'est bien le moment…_ La jeune femme debout la regarde avec intérêt.

"Pourquoi riez-vous ?"

"Désolée, j'évoquais une situation… cocasse."

"Et qu'a t'elle de drôle ?"

Elle hésite, gênée par l'expression apparue fugitivement sur le visage de Tony. Il penche la tête sur le côté, comme s'il lui demandait d'élaborer.

"Et bien, c'est ridicule, mais... Je suis attachée sur ce lit… Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître tous les deux… de même très bien vous connaître… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?…"

Tony l'observe patiemment en silence et son regard commence vraiment à la mettre mal à l'aise. La jeune femme à ses côtés attend visiblement qu'elle développe sa pensée.

"… Hum… Je sais que dans ce métier, certaines personnes ont des goûts… particuliers… Des pratiques… singulières… avec plusieurs partenaires…"

Tony lève un sourcil. Est-ce de la surprise? L'invite t'il à poursuivre? Impossible à dire. La jeune scénariste commence à rire nerveusement. _Oh la la… Dans quelle situation elle vient de se mettre ?_

"… Bon, enfin, vous auriez pu me demander mon avis avant au moins… Ce n'est pas que je sois contre, hein… N'y voyez rien de personnel… mais… enfin… vous auriez pu m'en parler avant… J'y aurais réfléchi… Là, vous voyez, je ne crois pas que je sois dans une bonne disposition d'esprit… Alors, écoutez : vous me détachez et je vous laisse tous les deux vous amuser… sans moi, ok ?"

L'inconnue la regarde avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux et se tourne vers Tony.

"Elle a beaucoup d'imagination."

"Trop d'imagination… C'est regrettable…"

"Très."

La jeune femme les regarde tous les deux avec perplexité, sans comprendre. Leur comportement calme et indifférent commence à lui porter sur les nerfs.

"Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, tous les deux ! Détachez-moi !"

Tony la regarde alors avec un petit sourire désarmant.

"Non."

Un "non" catégorique. Un "non" calme, précis, froid et définitif qui la laisse sans voix. C'est stupide, cette situation, mais elle se sent soudain aux bords des larmes. Peut-être trop de travail, de stress, une fragilité émotionnelle à fleur de peau. Elle a vraiment envie de pleurer. Elle se retient cependant et détourne la tête, embarrassée. Les questions se bousculent toujours dans sa tête. Qui est donc cette femme ? Que veulent-ils ?

En réaction, elle sent aussi de la colère l'envahir. Ils sont certainement en train de se moquer d'elle. Une bonne blague, c'est ça. Elle se retourne vers le couple en essayant de contrôler sa fureur qui menace d'exploser. Froidement, elle les regarde.

"Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures, alors maintenant que vous avez bien ri, détachez-moi… tout de suite !"

Tony se détache de sa compagne et se penche vers elle. Son visage est soudain devenu très dur et ses yeux sont d'une étrange fixité. Involontairement, la jeune femme allongée frissonne. C'est donc ça le fameux regard dont on lui avait parlé…

"Ma petite demoiselle, vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit."

La température de la pièce vient de chuter d'au moins dix degrés. Elle regarde Tony avec des yeux ronds. _Sa voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à sa voix?_ Même quand Tony "devient" Hannibal Lecter, il n'a pas cette voix dénuée de toute chaleur. Et il y a autre chose de frappant : ce n'est pas non plus son accent et sa façon de parler. En l'entendant, il semble détacher chaque syllabe distinctement alors qu'au naturel, il a plutôt tendance à mâcher ses mots. Elle est perplexe.

L'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme doit visiblement le satisfaire parce qu'un petit sourire froid s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Elle regarde alternativement Tony et la mystérieuse femme, toujours aussi silencieuse. Il y a quelque chose qui lui échappe. _Joue t'il un rôle? Est-il sérieux?_ Sentant poindre une violente migraine, elle ferme les yeux un instant et abandonne toute idée de poursuivre plus en avant le débat.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Vous parler de votre comportement."

"Mon comportement… Et j'ai besoin d'être attachée pour ça ?"

Un silence. La jeune femme réalise quelque chose : qu'a t'elle fait qui justifie que ces deux là veuillent lui parler en la maintenant attachée? Le doute s'insinue en elle. Aurait-elle bien involontairement blessé quelqu'un? Tony reprend tranquillement la parole.

"Je vois que vous ne réalisez pas tout à fait à qui vous avez affaire..."

"Non, je ne comprends pas. Où voulez-vous en venir ?"

"A ceci : qui suis-je ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Répondez, qui suis-je ?"

"Vous êtes Tony… Anthony Hopkins."

"Vous n'excluez pas la possibilité que je sois quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Non! Vous êtes Anthony Hopkins ! L'acteur!"

"Vous êtes sûre ?"

La jeune femme s'emporte soudain.

"Mais c'est complètement surréaliste comme discussion! Vous me demandez si je suis sûre que vous êtes Anthony Hopkins ? Nom d'un chien, vous êtes quand même le mieux placé pour savoir qui vous êtes, non ? Ou alors vous avez pris un coup sur la tête en venant ici ? Cette jeune femme vous a sauvé quand vous êtes sorti du studio? C'est elle qui vous a ramené ici ? Mais c'est quoi ce trip? Vous ne vous souvenez plus qui vous êtes ?… Vous avez pris de la coke ? Vous avez fumé la moquette ? Vous avez mangé des champignons hallucinogènes ?… Oh non, ne me dites pas, vous avez recommencé à boire, c'est ça, hein ? Vous avez replongé ? Vous avez bu et vous ne vous…

"SILENCE!"

Elle se tait aussi sec.

"Vous voyez ceci ?"

Et Tony lui montre son poignet gauche sur lequel figure une cicatrice énorme. Elle regarde alternativement la cicatrice et son visage sans comprendre. Elle ne dit rien mais elle le pense. Et ça se voit sur son visage… _Il a pété un plomb…_

"Dites-le."

"Vous êtes cinglé."

C'est sorti avant même qu'elle réfléchisse. Maudite honnêteté! Pendant un instant, elle ferme les yeux en grimaçant et en se maudissant. Pendant un moment qui lui semble durer une éternité, elle redoute sa réaction. Mais il n'a pas celle qu'elle attend : il se met à rire brièvement.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, voyez-vous cela ?… De l'insolence… Est-ce que cela ne mérite pas une punition ?

Ce n'est pas à elle qu'il s'adresse cette fois, mais à la jeune femme assise dans un coin et qui les écoute.

"Je le pense."

Un "clic" et tout à coup, il y a une arme blanche dans sa main droite. La jeune femme ne peut soudain détacher son regard du couteau qui a surgi du néant comme par magie.

"Tony, ça devient un peu trop réaliste à mon goût… Vous ne voudriez pas le ranger, ça me rend nerveuse, et quand je suis nerveuse, je parle, je parle et je ne peux plus m'arrêter…"

Les paroles s'étranglent dans sa gorge alors qu'il appuie à présent la lame tranchante contre sa peau.

"… Ce que j'en disais…"

"Je vais vous poser encore la question et pour votre bien, vous avez intérêt à y répondre correctement… Qui suis-je ?"

Les choses se compliquent manifestement. Sérieusement même... La jeune femme mouille ses lèvres en cherchant une réponse appropriée.

"Vous n'êtes pas celui à qui vous ressemblez…"

"Certes, mais encore ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas non plus celui que vous prétendez être…"

"Oh ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est impossible…"

"Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?"

"Ça…"

Un mouvement rapide du poignet et le corps de la jeune femme se tend soudain sous la douleur. Mauvaise réponse. La main droite reste près de sa gorge. Elle se reprend immédiatement.

"Vous n'existez pas !"

"Ah tiens… je ne vous semble pas réel ?"

"Si ! Mais…"

"Mais quoi ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas… Vous ne pouvez pas être…"

"Dites mon nom…"

Le ton est menaçant et la défie de dire autre chose que ce que l'homme attend. Elle ne sait pas comment c'est possible mais elle comprend que l'homme en face d'elle n'est _définitivement_ pas Anthony Hopkins. Elle sent de la sueur couler sur son visage et a du mal à déglutir. En fait, elle se sent très mal. Elle se demande si la coupure – blessure ? - est grave. Quand elle parle, c'est d'une voix toute petite et mal assurée.

"Docteur Lecter…"

Aussitôt dit, elle regrette cette absurdité. Il ne peut pas être devant elle. Elle ferme les yeux en espérant se réveiller de ce cauchemar - bizarre comme processus - Malgré elle, elle se met à murmurer en français :

"Je vais me réveiller et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Je suis dans mon appartement à Paris et je dors. Je dors et je fais juste un cauchemar…"

"Ouvrez les yeux."

"Non, je dors..."

"Ouvrez les yeux !"

Cette fois, l'injonction est suivie d'une nouvelle douleur. La jeune femme ouvre immédiatement des yeux paniqués. Elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ce qui lui arrive est vraiment réel ! Elle ne peut pas se l'expliquer, mais c'est ainsi ! Elle se met à hurler d'une traite :

"Vous êtres réel mais c'est impossible parce que vous êtes un personnage de fiction issu de l'imagination d'un écrivain donc vous ne pouvez pas être ce que je crois que vous êtes et encore moins être là devant moi en chair et en os tout ça est le fruit de mon imagination je travaille trop je suis stressée j'ai besoin de vacances ou d'un psy - non, à la réflexion, surtout pas d'un psy!"

Elle s'arrête pour reprendre sa respiration. Lecter - elle frissonne en évoquant son nom - laisse échapper un rire.

"Impressionnant..."

Elle l'implore du regard.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez. Laissez-moi tranquille…"

"C'est incroyable comme tous ces écrivains amateurs ne sont que contradictions. Ils veulent désespérément que j'existe pour pouvoir me rencontrer et lorsque je suis là, ils nient tous mon existence et n'ont qu'une envie : se débarrasser de moi. A l'évidence, je ne corresponds pas à l'image qu'ils se font de moi… Ou sous-entendraient-ils que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ?"

Le ton est menaçant et ne lui échappe pas. Comme le dédain qu'il a mis en utilisant le mot 'amateur'.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?"

"Que vous détruisiez le script sur lequel vous travaillez actuellement."

"Quoi ?"

"Ce stupide scénario sur Clarice et moi ne verra pas le jour."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Notre vie privée ne regarde personne. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous immiscer dans notre vie ? Quels plaisirs retirez-vous de ces introspections morbides et solitaires sur Clarice et moi ? Ca vous excite, n'est-ce pas, de voir le bien succomber au mal ? De voir la Belle mettre à genoux la Bête ? Quel raisonnement simpliste et commun ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que ces journaux dégradants dont vous dénoncez les agissements scandaleux dans vos histoires ! Votre existence est tellement insignifiante, tellement dépourvue d'intérêts … Vous n'avez de vie qu'au travers de votre obsession pour Clarice et moi !"

"J'ai une vie ! Je suis scénariste et écrire est mon métier ! J'ai des tas d'amis et une vie sociale bien remplie ! Je sors avec un garçon adorable…"

Il l'interrompt brutalement.

"… Vous n'existez que par rapport à une étiquette et à une fonction sociale. Vous n'êtes rien en dehors de cela."

Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. CQFD. Deux années de rêves, d'aspirations, d'ambitions qui volent en éclat brusquement. La jeune femme baisse la tête, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui assène le coup de grâce.

"Ceux qui refusent de regarder la réalité en face appellent leur propre destruction."

Un silence. La jeune femme relève les yeux finalement. Elle comprend qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre.

"Peut-être, mais il faut parfois partir de l'imaginaire pour toucher la réalité."

D'où est-ce que cette citation lui est soudain venue ? En tous cas, elle semble appropriée à sa situation et bienvenue. Leurs regards s'affrontent un instant et elle finit par détourner les yeux en jetant un regard incertain vers la femme derrière lui. Elle lui retourne un visage impassible. La jeune femme éprouve cependant une certaine culpabilité et le besoin de s'excuser.

"Je suis désolée."

Ce n'est pas ce que "Lecter" veut entendre et il fait un geste impatient. Elle se reprend.

"D'accord, je détruis le scénario et mes notes. Il n'y aura pas de film. Mais il y aura d'autres scénaristes, d'autres histoires, peut-être d'autres romans…"

"Je me suis occupé de Monsieur Harris. Il n'est plus un problème."

Elle se met involontairement à frissonner.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que cela signifie…"

"Je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Monsieur de Laurentiis. A son âge, un "accident" est vite arrivé. Quant à Sir Anthony…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?"

"Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas le savoir ?"

"Où est-il ?"

A ce stade, la jeune femme est presque hystérique. Il la regarde avec des yeux froids et calculateurs.

"Cela me semble évident. Il ne peut y avoir deux Anthony Hopkins vivants, non ?"

"Oh, mon Dieu…"

Elle vient de comprendre. Le choc et la douleur sont terribles. Les larmes lui montent immédiatement aux yeux. Elle parvient à balbutier.

"Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?"

"Fait quoi ?"

Elle n'ose pas prononcer le mot et ne répond pas. Les larmes coulent à présent sur son visage. Elle essaie de ne pas éclater en sanglots pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir souffrir. Bravement, elle redresse la tête et le défie du regard.

"Qui croyez-vous pouvoir tromper ?"

"Je vous ai bien trompé. Avec quelques ajustements, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu… sauf qu'il reste un témoin gênant : vous. Il me semble que cela vous éclaire aussi sur votre sort…"

Elle essaie de maintenir une façade mais elle est effrayée et il le sait. Il a ce sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.

"Me supplierez-vous de vous épargner ?"

La colère envahit la jeune scénariste. Elle éprouve un grand sentiment d'impuissance mais refuse de se laisser aller au désespoir. Elle essaie de se contenir et finit par lâcher :

"Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir."

"On essaie d'être brave? Ou est-ce seulement du panache?"

Elle ne peut pas répondre. Elle voit l'inconnue se lever et s'approcher d'elle, une seringue à la main. Elle frémit et réussit à murmurer :

"Qu'y a-t-il là-dedans?"

"Inutile de le demander. Ce sera rapide et indolore. Après tout, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis dans ma propre maison."

Le désespoir envahit la jeune femme et elle commence à pleurer silencieusement. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle le regarde, impuissante, lui injecter le contenu de la seringue. Elle pense à tous ceux qu'elle ne reverra plus, ses amis, sa famille et déjà tout commence à s'estomper autour d'elle.

"Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous."

Elle ferme les yeux, incapable de résister, alors qu'elle sombre dans un puits noir.

… _A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

3

oooOOOooo

"Debout là-dedans ! Tu as suffisamment dormi !"

Un réveil en fanfare comme il y a longtemps que ça lui est arrivé avec l'impression d'être complètement déboussolée… Parfait… Une lumière qui l'assaille violemment… Et une odeur de café qui envahit son espace… Elle arrive à ouvrir un œil et à balbutier en français :

"Quelle heure il est ?"

"Hum, tu dis ?"

Elle jette un œil vers le réveil. Neuf heures et demi… Génial… Hé, une minute! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait habillée dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien ? Mais elle est où, là ? Elle entend quelqu'un tirer les rideaux. Le soleil envahit la chambre et l'éblouit. Elle regarde en direction de la silhouette en contre-jour qui s'avance vers elle.

"Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. Café, toasts, jus d'orange, confitures… si tu as besoin d'autres choses, tu le dis."

L'homme arrive dans son champ de vision et elle pousse un hurlement. En même temps, elle se dégage du lit précipitamment en se prenant les pieds dans les draps. Résultat : elle se retrouve par terre, paniquée et passablement ridicule.

"Eh! Est-ce que ça va ?"

Alarmé, Hopkins a fait le tour du lit et l'aide à se relever. Enfin, si c'est bien _son_ Anthony Hopkins… Elle ose le regarder en face… Deux yeux bleus inquiets l'observent attentivement. Elle jette un œil sur son poignet gauche, pas de cicatrice. Ouf…

"Ca va ?"

"Désolée… Un cauchemar…"

"Eveillée ?"

Le ton est sarcastique. En se frottant les yeux, la jeune femme grogne autant pour s'excuser que pour exprimer son mécontentement.

"Mauvaise nuit ?"

"Sais pas, je ne me rappelle plus."

En fait, elle se rappelle très bien ce qui s'est passé. Tout lui est revenu en mémoire. Elle le regarde soudain avec gravité et tend la main vers lui de manière incertaine pour le toucher, pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là devant elle.

"Vous, ça va ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Rien, c'est juste que…"

"Oui?"

"Rien."

Instinctivement, elle porte ses mains à son cou et se précipite vers la salle de bains adjacente à la chambre. Elle se regarde dans la glace. Aucune trace. Aucune douleur non plus. Est-ce qu'elle a rêvé tout cela ? La voix de Tony quand il l'interpelle est inquiète.

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

"Oui, oui…"

Elle sort de la salle de bain, encore secouée.

"Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort. Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?"

"Non, je vais me recoucher."

"Tu es fatiguée. Reposes-toi. Moi aussi hier soir, je n'étais pas bien. A peine rentré, je suis allé me coucher... Désolé pour la séance de travail annulée."

"Vous n'avez rien vu, ni entendu ?"

"J'ai dormi comme une souche. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?"

Comment lui expliquer l'inexplicable ? La jeune femme préfère se taire.

"Non."

"Tant mieux…"

Elle se recouche et il lui tend le plateau du petit-déjeuner. Puis il s'assoit sur le lit à côté d'elle.

"Je peux te poser une question ?… Tu dors souvent entièrement habillée ?"

Elle répond sur un ton léger.

"Bien sûr, tout le temps… C'est très pratique au réveil. Pas besoin de se changer."

"Et moi qui croyais que c'était une protection contre les satyres, ces créatures de la nuit, assoiffées de chair fraîche…"

Elle manque de s'étrangler en buvant son café. Il a un petit rire. Elle l'observe en silence, s'attendant à ce qu'il se transforme à tout moment en Docteur Lecter devant ses yeux. Rien ne se passe. Ses yeux pétillent de malice et son sourire s'élargit.

"Tu pouvais m'emprunter un tee-shirt, tu sais. J'aurai été ravi de t'en prêter un."

Le ton est taquin. Elle poursuit sur la même note.

"Et j'aurai été ravie de le porter… J'y penserai la prochaine fois mais je ne promets pas de le rendre."

"Fétichiste ?"

"Hum… je m'attache très vite à ce que j'aime…"

Un mouvement de tête avec un sourire entendu, puis il se lève brusquement avec cette façon impatiente qu'il a de faire toutes les choses.

"Bon, rejoins-moi dès que tu te sentiras mieux. En attendant, fais comme chez toi."

Il sort de la chambre en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

oooOOOooo

Impossible de se rendormir tellement les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Après avoir pris une douche et avoir ramené le plateau à la cuisine, la jeune scénariste finit par rejoindre Tony au salon, sans oublier au préalable de regarder partout autour d'elle. Rien ne semble avoir changé. Tout est à sa place. Sur la table basse se trouve toujours son ordinateur. Il est resté allumer toute la nuit. Elle retrouve les documents sur lesquels elle travaillait la veille. Elle s'installe à côté de l'acteur qui lit le journal sur le canapé et consulte ses fiches. Où est la clé USB ? Ah, ici. Elle fouille un peu dans ses papiers, histoire de voir si rien n'a disparu.

"Tu cherches quelque chose ?"

"Non, tout est là."

"Tu restes travailler ?"

Elle n'a pas vraiment la tête à travailler, surtout sur ce script. Elle a envie d'aller se mettre au vert et de réfléchir aux événements de la veille avec du recul.

"Je crois que je vais rentrer."

"Comme tu veux."

Il se lève et s'installe au piano. Il commence à jouer quelques accords pour s'échauffer. Elle l'observe un moment de dos.

"Vous ne tournez pas aujourd'hui ?"

"Cet après-midi."

"Ca s'est bien passé hier ?"

"Pas trop mal, sauf que Michael avait des problèmes de concentration. On a fini de tourner la dernière séquence tardivement."

"Vous ne revoyez pas votre texte pour aujourd'hui ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire."

Curieux. Elle ne connait pas ses habitudes exactes mais s'il n'a pas pu apprendre son texte hier soir pour cause de sommeil, il n'a pas eu le temps de l'apprendre ce matin.

"Je me suis levé à cinq heures."

Elle se redresse comme un ressort et l'observe à nouveau. C'est comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit le cheminement de ses pensées et qu'il avait répondu à ses questions. Calmement, il continue à faire ses gammes. Les notes s'élèvent avec élégance à un rythme précis. Le doute l'envahit à nouveau.

"Tony, est-ce que vous connaissez une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus, assez grande et élancée, environ mon âge, plutôt une beauté discrète?"

Il se met à rire.

"Il y a beaucoup de femmes qui correspondent à cette description à Hollywood… J'ai besoin d'un nom."

"Je l'ignore."

"Tu m'as vu avec elle ?"

Question piège.

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi cette question ?"

"Juste pour savoir."

"En fait, c'est ma vie sociale et mes fréquentations qui t'intéressent, c'est ça ?"

Le ton badin ne trompe pas. La jeune femme sourit à son tour.

"Comme tout le monde, non ?"

Il s'arrête et prend une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi en ce moment ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Les potins ne m'intéressent pas."

"Une bonne chose."

Il n'en dit pas plus et reprend ses exercices. La jeune scénariste a laissé son sac dans l'entrée et quitte le salon pour aller le chercher. Quand elle revient, elle commence à tout ranger lorsque les premières mesures des _Variations Goldberg_ résonnent dans la pièce. Glacée, elle en laisse tomber sa liasse de documents et se retourne vers lui, puis se fige. Elle sent qu'elle tremble de manière incontrôlable. Dans sa tête, une litanie s'élève…_C'est lui, c'est lui, c'est lui, c'est lui…_

Tout à coup, il s'arrête de jouer et tourne la tête vers la baie vitrée. Il se perd un moment dans la contemplation de l'océan.

"Bach est vraiment d'un ennui profond par une si belle mâtinée, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Au ton de sa voix, elle est dans l'impossibilité de répondre. Le silence se prolonge de manière insoutenable. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourne vers elle. Elle est littéralement paralysée par son regard posé sur elle.

"Tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Si… si…"

"Choisis un autre morceau, je le joue pour toi."

"Un… un morceau ?"

"Oui… Dis donc, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, tu es toute pâle, ça va ?"

"Satie… Pymnogédie… Nymgopédie… numéro un…"

Il éclate de rire. Elle répète dans sa tête : _Gym-no-pé-die_ et s'apprête à le prononcer à voix haute mais il prend la parole.

"Ca va, j'ai saisi l'idée générale."

Et il commence à jouer. Elle reste plantée là à observer son dos. Tout en jouant, il reprend :

"Tu ne couvrirais pas quelque chose, toi ? Franchement, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?"

"Non, non ça ira… Je vais prendre un taxi."

Cette fois, elle se presse de tout ranger, avec une seule idée en tête, quitter cette maison, quitter ce non-sens total, quitter ce type qui lui fout les jetons. Elle se plante à la porte du salon, prête à s'enfuir au cas où.

"Au revoir, Tony."

"Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?"

Elle secoue la tête avec véhémence.

"Microbes… on ne sait jamais… je ne voudrais pas vous refiler quelque chose."

"Hum… Va consulter un médecin, ok?"

"Ok."

"Tu m'inquiètes réellement."

"Ca va aller, je vous assure… Je vous appelle… Ciao."

"Ciao."

Et il lui faut tout son contrôle pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou en quittant cette maison… de fou.

oooOOOooo

La porte claque derrière la jeune scénariste et le silence s'installe, confortable. Dans le salon, l'homme assis au piano contemple son reflet sur l'instrument verni et reste immobile, perdu dans ses pensées.

Un léger craquement dans son dos le tire de ses réflexions. Le reflet se fend d'un sourire sardonique et son expression change subtilement. Un discret parfum féminin envahit ses sens.

Deux bras se glissent sur les épaules de l'homme et deux mains pressent doucement son torse.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppe, puis des lèvres effleurent sa joue.

"Bonjour "Sir Anthony"…"

FIN


End file.
